<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moderation by JadeSabre83</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234878">Moderation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSabre83/pseuds/JadeSabre83'>JadeSabre83</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merry Chissmas Fest [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Dom!Thrawn, Double Penetration, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Maybe a little dubcon-ish, This is basically just pure porn, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSabre83/pseuds/JadeSabre83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“When you were pleasuring yourself in the shower, what were you thinking of?”</p><p>Or: Ellie discovers that Thrawn is a scheming blue (magnificent) bastard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Ellie Vanto (Genderswapped Eli Vanto)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merry Chissmas Fest [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moderation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More Ellie Vanto and Thrawn!</p><p>Prompt(s) filled: Threesome, foursome, or moresome</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all starts so innocently.</p><p>One night they’re in Thrawn’s quarters on the <em> Chimaera </em> (which may as well be <em> their </em> quarters for how often Ellie is spending the night), enjoying some post-coital bliss before drifting off, when Thrawn goes and asks a question that she’s not only not prepared for, but one she, quite honestly, was hoping would never (ever) come up.</p><p>“When you were pleasuring yourself in the shower, what were you thinking of?”</p><p>Now, 1. It was several years ago, and 2. She’s tired, so she’s banking on those facts to make her initial lack of response seem like less <em> avoidance </em> than anything else, but Thrawn, damn him, isn’t buying it.</p><p>“I asked you a question, Lieutenant Vanto.” He rolls over to pin her to the bed, hands above her head, his face inches from hers. </p><p>If Ellie’s learned anything about the Chiss in their time together, it’s that they prefer a...direct method to most things, and direct almost always meant pinning her in place until they were finished discussing whatever the current issue at hand is. There’s never any getting out of it either, not with those ruby-red eyes of his boring into hers, tired or not.</p><p>Mouth gone dry, she swallows, suppressing the ridiculous urge to squirm given the things they’d done tonight (she’ll never be able to look at his belt the same way again). “The shower?” She tries for innocent, quickly changing tactics when Thrawn arches an eyebrow at her. “I, uh, was thinking about us sparrin’ together. And that you got me pinned down on the mat, and pulled down my pants and underwear and just started fucking me, right then and there. But instead of the dojo bein’ empty, there were people watching us.”</p><p>She can feel him growing hard against her just from sharing the memory, and, hell, she’s wet just from sharing it too. But all he does is respond with a “Hmmm” before rolling off and onto his side. Moments later, she hears the even sounds of breathing, indicating that he’s asleep.</p><p>“...the hell?”</p><p>Ellie doesn’t think of it again, at least not for another week or so until they’re sparring in Thrawn’s private dojo when in walks two death troopers. The presence of the black armor in Thrawn’s life since hitting commodore has taken some getting used to; but it’s not them in general that’s pulling at her focus, but their presence <em> here </em>, in the dojo specifically, that’s distracting.</p><p>Especially as they remove their helmets and <em> stang </em> are all death troopers that attractive?</p><p>Thrawn takes full advantage of her momentary lapse in concentration, and gets her down on the mat with a quick sweep of the legs. Before she can blink or even mount a counterattack the bastard has her flipped over onto her stomach. Then he’s tugging her hips up while tugging her pants and underwear down and...oh <em> kriff. </em> </p><p>“You wanted an audience...” Thrawn murmurs into her ear before shoving two of his fingers into her mouth for her to suck on. A moment later he’s plunging those fingers into her cunt and <em> oh stars </em> this really is happening. He fucks her with his fingers, achingly slow, avoiding her clit until she’s trembling and whimpering and begging (just the way he likes it).</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, Sir.”</p><p>“<em>Please</em>, what?” </p><p>“Please fuck me.”</p><p>“Well, since you asked so nicely...” Thrawn removes his fingers, but the sense of loss is only momentary. </p><p>She’s given no warning before she feels the blunt head of his cock at her entrance and then he’s thrusting in so hard and fast that she has to brace herself on the mat with her forearms. His pace is almost brutal, the only sounds filling the dojo are that of skin against skin and her breathy gasps and moans. When she’s able to glance up she sees that both troopers have removed their armor and undersuits, cocks in hands as they stroke themselves and while that had never been a part of the original fantasy it sure as hell is now.</p><p>“Would you like them to join us?” Thrawn asks, and, honestly, how is she supposed to respond to that as he’s fucking her into the dojo mat and she’s pretty certain that she’ll be walking funny for the rest of the day?</p><p>Never mind that it’s a particular fantasy of hers that they’ve never once discussed, one that she never even hinted at, so how he even knows to ask is beyond her. But there’s no denying the way she can feel herself clenching around his cock just thinking about it.</p><p>Still, there’s a big (massive) difference between <em> thinking </em> and <em> doing </em> , so she’s slow to respond. Thrawn, in turn, takes her lack of denial as a <em> yes </em>, and while that normally would be (very) problematic she still has her safeword to use if she feels the need.</p><p>And right now, she feels...nervous, and also the most turned on she’s ever felt in her life. But she doesn’t feel the need to call it all off with a single word.</p><p>“Pik, Waffle.” They approach as if beckoned (she misses the gesture), one kneeling before her, the other next to him. “Ellie, this is Pik. Now be a good girl and suck his cock.”</p><p>Pik grabs a fistful of her hair before shoving his cock into her open mouth; he’s big, though not as big as Thrawn, but still <em> hefty </em> and when he bottoms out she chokes. He pulls her head off, allowing her to suck in a ragged gasp before going at it again. And, honestly, between Pik fucking her face and Thrawn fucking her from behind, she’s not sure how much longer she’s going to last. As is, she’s only vaguely aware of the other one, Waffle, grabbing her hand to wrap around his cock so she can start stroking him.</p><p>So when Thrawn is the first to come, his grip on her hips almost bruising, grunting as he spills his seed inside of her, she’s honestly more surprised than disappointed. Not that he’s giving her any time to be disappointed anyway; he pulls out, there’s a shifting of bodies—Pik moves behind her while Waffle shifts over to fill his spot—then Thrawn is grabbing her by the hair so he can look her in the eyes as another man’s cock fills her and—</p><p>“Oh <em> kriff. </em>”</p><p>She hadn’t been with many men before Thrawn, and hasn’t been with any others since him, so to be so perfectly filled like this with him <em> watching </em> is indescribable. Hell, she’s surprised she was able to get out even two coherent words. Pik starts fucking her, long and deep thrusts, and Thrawn shoves her mouth down onto Waffle’s cock. And again, she’s close (so kriffing close) that her legs are shaking and every time Pik slides all the way out she whimpers, and then a hand is pulling her head up and away from Waffle’s cock and even <em> that </em> makes her whimper.</p><p>“Would you like to try something else?” Thrawn’s low, suggestive voice takes a few moments to process through her fuck-drunk brain.</p><p>“Something else?” She nearly squeaks out the question, and not just because Pik has given her a particularly hard thrust. What else is there to try at this point?</p><p>The answer becomes clear (or clear-ish) when Waffle lays back, Thrawn guiding her to straddle the death trooper before she sinks down onto his cock. Then the scheming blue (magnificent) bastard is rummaging through the pile of discarded clothing, pulling out a plain black bottle and handing it off to Pik, because <em> of course </em> he brought lube. She wants to make some sort of cute comment about this, but Waffle starts thrusting up, his hips nearly lifting her knees off the mat and if this is how she dies, so be it.</p><p>
  <em> Here lies Ellie Vanto, a thoroughly fucked woman. </em>
</p><p>Ellie nearly giggles at that, stopping short at the feeling of the cold, wet lube being spread around the puckered entrance of her ass and yes she’s done this before but not quite <em> this </em> and maybe she should say something but then Pik’s cock is pressing in, filling her and stretching her and it <em> hurts </em>.</p><p>She’s not sure if she actually says as such, or if it’s the series of whimpers that clues him in, but Thrawn is once again lifting her head up to look him in the eye. “Such a good girl, taking both of them for me.” His other hand gently strokes the side of her face when she lets out another whimper, this one more from his words and less from the fact that she’s now the filling in a death trooper sandwich. </p><p>The pain has already started to transform into the <em> good </em> type of pain, the type that leaves her feeling all free and floaty and boneless and the next whimper that leaves her mouth is one of need and desperation. Pik and Waffle start moving in tandem, their thrusts so perfectly timed that she’s certain they’ve done this before (and honestly she’s glad for that). Not one to be left on the sidelines to merely watch, Thrawn angles his cock towards her mouth, a look of reverence mixed with possessiveness on his face as he’s able to watch her suck his cock while being fucked by two other men. </p><p>At some point a hand (she has no idea whom it belongs to) finds its way between her legs. Fingers expertly work her clit until she’s coming so hard that the edges of her vision turn black (and Thrawn must have some sort of magical foresight to pull his cock out of her mouth just in time so she doesn’t bite down on him). She collapses down onto Waffle, still twitching as he and Pik race to the finish, both letting out their own grunts as they come.</p><p>Things get pretty hazy from there.</p><p>More shifting of bodies, hands gently placing her head in someone’s (Thrawn’s) lap, her hair being stroked as she can hear clothing and armor being put in place. Then weightlessness as she’s carried (through the “secret” corridor, she knows without having to open her eyes) to Thrawn’s quarters. A glass of something cold (water) pressed to her lips with the gentle command of “<em> Drink” </em> before she’s once again lifted, this time into the shower.</p><p>When she finally comes down and is fully oriented to time and place, she’s in Thrawn’s bed. He’s got her wrapped up in a soft blanket (her blanket, they’ve come to call it), her head on his lap. One hand idly strokes at her hair while the other holds a datapad. Sensing her return to the here and now, Thrawn sets the datapad aside.</p><p>“I hope that lived up to your fantasy.”</p><p>Ellie’s only response is a small snort of a laugh as she shifts about, emerging slightly from her blanket cocoon to lay her head down on the pillow next to him. </p><p>“Though it makes me wonder.” Thrawn says as he reaches over to brush a stray strand of hair out of her face. “What other fantasies are in that head of yours?”</p><p>“Well...”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>